


Showdown

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Showdown [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka adalah idola. Dan mereka bertarung dengan talenta. Termasuk memperebutkan gelar "Penari Terhebat Sepanjang Masa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Semuanya terjadi karena kebetulan yang sangat tidak disengaja.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya disengaja, entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

Sekumpulan anak-anak kelas satu sedang bercakap-cakap, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka kini berlari menuju pemimpin _unit_ mereka masing-masing. Tatapan penuh dengan determinasi, ekspresi penuh dengan rasa percaya diri yang sudah lebih dari siap untuk diuji.

Permintaan mereka?

“Tolong buktikan kepada teman-temanku, kau penari yang terbaik!”

Apapun yang para junior itu bicarakan, hal itu membawa pemimpin _unit_ mereka pada satu posisi yang sulit. Setelah sedikit perdebatan di sini dan di sana, lemparan komentar yang malah memanaskan suasana, tawa keras yang terus-menerus membahana, serta penyeretan paksa satu-satunya Produser di sekolah mereka, mereka siap memulai acaranya.

Seharusnya sih, memang hanya para pemimpin _unit_ saja yang bergabung, namun karena sebagian besar dari para pemimpin itu adalah anak kelas tiga, peraturan lantas diganti karena sedikit protes tentang demokrasi, dan entah bagaimana caranya, apa yang bermula dari pembicaraan para anak kelas satu kini berubah menjadi kelas 3-A yang melawan kelas 3-B.

Taruhan dan hadiahnya? Ah, tidak besar. Hanya hak penuh untuk memonopoli satu-satunya gadis di _course_ mereka selama beberapa hari dan sebuah titel untuk kebutuhan pribadi.

Acaranya? Ah, tidak begitu penting. Hanya pertarungan menari.

 

* * *

 

“A, aaa, satu, dua, tiga, apakah semua orang mendengarku?” Aoi Yuta bertanya. Sosoknya muncul kemudian dari lorong lantai dua yang semua jendelanya sengaja dibuka. Ruang VIP, kata beberapa murid kelas dua yang menjadi panitia. Pemuda itu ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara. Terpasang pada lengan Yuta adalah ban lengan keemasan, tanda bahwa ia juga panitia.

Melihat beberapa anggukan dan semua mata di lapangan yang terarah kepadanya, Yuta mengangguk sekali, “Baiklah, umm, aku akan membacakan beberapa peraturan terkait, eh, pertarungan? Perlombaan? Pertandingan menari ini. Pertama, satu-persatu perwakilan dari masing-masing kelas akan saling melawan, dan pemenang akan ditentukan berdasarkan cahaya dari _psyllium_ **,** kelas 3-A berwarna kuning, dan kelas 3-B berwarna biru,” bungsu dari kembar Aoi itu mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

“Seperti saran dari Sena- _senpai_ , yang kalah akan keluar dari arena, dan yang menang akan melawan perwakilan berikutnya. Begitu terus hingga tersisa dua orang dari masing-masing kelas. Setelah tersisa empat orang, babak final akan dimulai, dan Produser- _senpai_ akan menilainya secara pribadi. Pada setiap empat babak, akan ada istirahat beberapa menit. Tolong bersiap,” setelah satu senyuman, salah satu anggota 2wink itu menjauh dari jendela, punggungnya  menghilang.

Komentar kemudian meledak di lapangan.

“Ah, jadi seperti _Duel_ ya?” Akehoshi Subaru bertanya, menoleh ke arah Makoto Yuuki yang tampak sama antusiasnya seperti dirinya sendiri. Sementara di sisi lain Subaru, Hokuto Hidaka terlihat tenang dan kalem seperti biasa, menatap segalanya dengan kalkulasi teliti.

“Bukankah ia bilang saran dari Izumi- _san_? Jadi kupikir memang sepertinya peraturannya diadaptasi dari _Duel_ , dengan sedikit keringanan seperti beristirahat setiap beberapa babak,” Makoto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Subaru. Sepasang iris sewarna peridot yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata kemudian teralih ke arena pertarungan di depan mereka.

Hokuto yang sedari tadi diam kemudian bersuara, iris sewarna bayangan menyipit sedikit, “Kau tahu, pertandingan ini terlihat seperti B1 yang ilegal, dengan semua peraturan itu.”

Subaru tertawa, menepuk punggung sahabatnya keras-keras hingga temannya terbatuk, “Tenang saja, Hokke~! Sang _Emperor_ sendiri bahkan bergabung, jadi tidak mungkin ini pertandingan B1, ah, dimulai!” salah satu dari anggota Trickstar itu tertawa dengan antusias.

Di tengah lapangan yang dibatasi dengan meja dan bangku agar penonton tidak mendekati arena, Nazuna Nito dan Chiaki Morisawa berdiri berhadapan. Seragam mereka sudah diganti dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan jaketnya. Nagumo Tetora meluncur melintasi lapangan, ban lengan sewarna emas mencolok terpasang di lengan kirinya, pemuda itu mengotak-atik pengeras suara di ujung arena sebelum debuman musik mulai terdengar.

Karena inti dari pertandingan ini menari—tidak seperti _DreamFes_ , murid kelas tiga yang menjadi peserta boleh me- _request_ lagu yang mereka inginkan. Dan melihat dari irama yang terdengar, sepertinya Chiaki yang merekomendasikan lagu ini untuk pertandingan pertama.

“Ahahaha, Nazuna! Jadi kau juga perwakilan pertama, eh! Baiklah, mari kita mulai!” Chiaki berseru bersemangat sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. Nazuna menyambutnya.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka kau yang pertama, sebenarnya ini karena Kuro-chin dan aku tidak begitu mempercayai baik Kanata-chin dan yang lainnya untuk menjadi representatif. Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah!” Nazuna mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lebar.

“Semangat, _Nii-san_! Menangkan ini secepat angin, whush, whush!” Mitsuru Tenma berseru dari pinggir lapangan, yang lalu ditegur oleh Tomoya Mashiro karena suaranya terlalu keras.

Semua orang tahu, baik Chiaki dan Nazuna, mereka bukan spesialis menari. Sang pemimpin Ryuseitai sangat bangga dengan kemampuan _stunt_ -nya, dan sang pemimpin Ra*bits memiliki talenta dengan ketinggian kendati tinggi tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianati keahliannya.

Tetapi tidak ada junior yang tidak terkejut ketika keduanya malah memperlihatkan pertunjukkan menarik; sebuah _parkour_ improvisasi, melibatkan berbagai macam properti yang tersedia, mereka bergerak di udara, melawan gravitasi, mengikuti satu dan setiap irama yang keluar dari pengeras suara. Chiaki memang hebat, namun Nazuna lebih berpengalaman.

Nazuna keluar sebagai pemenang, dan lawannya selanjutnya adalah Kaoru Hakaze.

Lagu pun berganti, begitu juga dengan irama pribadi sang kelinci.

Penampilan Nazuna sangat menarik dan sangat unik, tetapi teknik Kaoru jauh lebih memuaskan estetika bagi mereka yang mengerti—bila seandainya satu dan setiap usaha modus salah satu anggota UNDEAD tersebut terhadap sang Produser diabaikan sepenuhnya.

“Hoi, Hakaze .... - _senpai_! Aku sumpahi kau kalah!” teriakan Koga Oogami menggema dari sudut lapangan. Jelas tidak puas kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tidak serius menghadapi pertandingan absurd yang diadakan secara mendadak ini. Serius sih, tetapi untuk alasan lain.

“Oogami, bila kau sumpahi Hakaze- _senpai_ , nama UNDEAD juga akan jadi jelek loh,” suara datar Adonis Otogari menghentikan sumpah-serapah Koga, dengan efektif membuatnya diam.

Kaoru menang, dan orang waras terakhir dari kelas 3-B muncul sebagai representatif kedua.

“Halo, Hakaze,” Kuro Kiryu menyapa. Senyumnya santai seperti biasa, namun tatapannya menunjukkan determinasi yang dahulu sering terlihat kala seorang ketua OSIS lewat di depan mata. Pemuda itu menggulung lengan jaketnya, lagu yang sama masih berputar dari pengeras suara, tanda bahwa Kuro tidak meminta lagu khusus apapun dalam pertandingannya.

“Yo, aku tidak begitu termotivasi dengan laki-laki, tetapi kurasa aku bisa membuat pengecualian karena jurinya,” Kaoru menggesturkan tangannya ke arah satu-satunya murid perempuan di _course_ mereka, sebuah seringai tipis kemudian terkembang di wajahnya.

Kuro mengangguk, “Tentu saja, kau tidak akan bisa menang tanpa keinginan.”

Dan semakin lama, tampaknya pertandingan ini semakin meleset dari tujuan utama—karena siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk ditatap dengan tatapan kagum dari para junior mereka?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para senior untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lainnya dari arena. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah empat orang yang—entah memang disengaja atau memang hanya sedang beruntung saja—memiliki tarian sebagai salah satu dari banyak talenta mereka.

Apa yang seharusnya menjadi pertandingan menari biasa kini berubah.

Karena tidak mungkin sebuah pertandingan biasa tetap pada kata ‘biasa’ setelah sang Maharaja, Yang Mulia Eichi Tenshouin masuk ke arena. Walaupun teknisnya ia belum masuk karena pertandingan sebelumnya berhenti setelah representatif 3-A yang lalu, Shu Itsuki, dikalahkan oleh Sakuma Rei, menyisakan Eichi sendiri dan Izumi Sena. Sementara lawan mereka tinggalah Rei dan Tsukinaga Leo yang sibuk sendiri dengan spidol di tangan.

“Untuk babak ini,” pembawa acara kedua berkata lalu mengambil jeda untuk efek yang sangat dramatis. Hinata Aoi tersenyum cerah, seolah menandakan bahwa badai akan segera tiba bagi peserta yang tersisa. “Sakuma- _senpai_ akan mulai duluan karena ia memenangkan babak sebelumnya, ketika ia menari, salah seorang dari kelas A dapat masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam arena, bila sudah masuk ke dalam arena, orang itu tidak dapat keluar. Tsukinaga- _senpai_ juga dapat membantu dan masuk sebelum Sakuma- _senpai_ selesai—ah, seperti sistem saling merebut arena? Siapapun yang kehilangan konsentrasi terlebih dahulu, itu nilai minus.”

Yuta menambahkan dari sisi kakaknya, “Kami akan memilihkan lagu untuk para peserta, dan lagu itu akan diputar secara acak. Namun tenang saja, Produser- _senpai_ sudah mengaransemen lagu-lagunya agar cocok dengan apa lagu yang kalian pilih sebelumnya. Pemenang akan ditentukan berdasarkan jumlahnya, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menang dengan teknik semata, kalau begitu, Sakuma- _senpai_ , arena ini kami persilahkan untukmu.”

Kalimat Yuta disambut oleh seruan Mao Isara, “Mayday! Sakuma- _senpai_ roboh!” pemuda dengan rambut sewarna _ruby_ itu melambaikan salah satu tangannya yang bebas dengan susah payah di bawah beban kakak kelasnya yang mendadak jatuh begitu saja bagaikan ditiup angin.

“Ah, memang sudah waktunya sih,” Hinata berkomentar lewat mikrofonnya.

“Sudah genap sepuluh menit, kan?” Yuta membalasnya, suaranya menggema.

“ _Amazing_! Bertahan sepuluh menit, itu rekor terbaru!” Wataru Hibiki melompat antusias sebelum melempar sekumpulan kelopak mawar merah, dengan lincah membuka sebuah spanduk warna-warni berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan ‘Selamat atas Rekor Terbaru!’

“Uwaaah, Rei, selamat atas rekor barumu~ Esok pun, ayo kita buat rekormu menjadi setengah jam, Rei~” Shinkai Kanata berkata, menyeret kalimatnya seperti biasa, sembari menepuk kepala Rei yang roboh di atas punggung Mao yang kepayahan menyangga.

“Tidak, sebelum itu, bukankah sebaiknya kalian membantu Isara? Dan mari kita pindah ke _gym_ ,” Keito Hasumi mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut melihat tingkah rekan-rekannya.

 

* * *

 

Setelah sedikit sulap di sana dan di sini, apa yang seharusnya adalah lapangan _indoor_ untuk pelajaran olahraga berubah menjadi tempat menyerupai klub malam yang sangat ilegal, lengkap dengan karton hitam serta kain hitam untuk menutupi jendela-jendela, lampu disko yang entah didapatkan darimana, dan satu set mesin DJ yang entah akan dipakai siapa.

Alasannya?

“Sakuma tidak akan bisa menari dengan adanya sinar matahari, kami menginginkan keadilan!”

Sebuah protes demokrasi yang akhirnya membuat seluruh junior turun menjadi panitia.

Setelah arena kembali siap, dan sang vampir akhirnya sadar dengan sedikit bantuan liquid merah yang dipertanyakan minuman apa, musik kembali disetel lewat pengeras suara setelah Rei diseret ke tengah arena, yang dengan segera membuat kehebohan meledak begitu saja.

Mengapa tidak?

“Tunggu! Ini lagunya Ra*bits, kan!? Ra*bits!?” Kagehira Mika menoleh ke arah Narukami Arashi, sepasang iris heterokromia membesar ketika ia mengenali lagu yang mengalun ke seluruh sudut _Gym_. Karena babak sebelumnya sebagian besar kakak kelas mereka menggunakan lagu instrumental, aneh rasanya mendengar lagu ceria Ra*bits menggema.

Narukami tertawa, matanya tidak lepas dari arena. Lucu rasanya melihat seorang kakak kelas mereka yang merupakan pemimpin _unit_ emo macam UNDEAD menari jazz dengan lagu yang, katakan saja, sangat diluar ekspetasinya sendiri, “Sepertinya ada yang sangat rajin dan memiliki banyak waktu hingga mengaransemen Joyful Box menjadi versi jazz,” tawanya lagi.

“Perutku,” Subaru bersandar pada dinding, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Air mata berkumpul di sudut iris sewarna lazuardi, cengirannya masih terpampang jelas pada wajahnya, dan setiap tatapannya terfokus pada Rei, ia tertawa lagi.

“Akehoshi- _kun_ sangat menikmatinya, eh? Tetapi menurutku ini hebat, Sakuma- _senpai_ bahkan tidak goyah,” Makoto berkomentar, memandang setiap gerakan Rei yang gesit.

Salah satu dari apa yang mereka sebut ‘ _Oddballs_ ’ itu benar-benar menunjukkan keahliannya. Gerakannya tajam dan lincah, namun masih anggun dan elegan, ia menguasai arena seolah wilayah itu teritorinya—miliknya sendiri. Ia bergerak seolah tubuhnya memang ditakdirkan demikian. Sesekali Rei menunjukkan apa yang ia bisa, berputar dan memainkan gravitasi di antara kedua jemarinya hampir tanpa usaha. Dusta bila orang bilang tariannya tidak indah.

Kecuali mungkin Sakuma Ritsu. Sang adik bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali.

Di tengah atmosfir kemenangan 3-B, lagu mendadak berubah. Kali ini, bukan lagi hasil aransemen jazz. Sebuah lagu yang diambil mentah dari albumnya, tanpa aransemen apapun karena mungkin dirasa sudah cukup untuk sebuah _waltz_ singkat yang sedikit lebih cepat.

Yang terputar adalah Checkmate Knights, dan sang Maharaja memutuskan untuk maju ke arena.

Tidak ada yang menyangka Eichi akan masuk secepat itu, hampir semua orang mengira ia adalah senjata belakangan, berhubung yang tersisa dari 3-A hanyalah Eichi dan Izumi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membungkuk di hadapan sang Produser, tangannya terulur, dengan sangat jelas meminta satu-satunya gadis di dalam _course_ mereka untuk menjadi pasangan menarinya. Yang diajak tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerimanya. Eichi berbalik sebelum gadis itu sempat menyambut tangannya, yakin bahwa gadis itu akan segera tiba di sisinya—mengabaikan sebuah kericuhan kecil yang mendadak muncul di balik punggungnya.

Sebuah tangan memasuki sudut pandang Eichi dan tanpa ragu, pemuda itu menyambutnya.

Lagu memasuki verse pertama, dan Eichi tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk menyusun rencana. Dengan gerakan elegan nan profesional, pemimpin _fine_ tersebut menoleh dan memposisikan tangannya pada punggung pasangannya sebelum membimbing tangan lainnya ke sisi tubuhnya sendiri, menggenggam lembut tangan pasangannya. Eichi menutup matanya untuk merasakan nada yang mengalun sebelum memimpin pasangannya untuk mulai menari.

Ia tahu sang Produser tidak berpengalaman menari _waltz_ seperti ini, tetapi toh, Eichi lebih dari mampu untuk menutupi setiap kesalahan yang dibuat gadis itu. Rei masih menari di suatu tempat, dan dengan cepat, Eichi menguasai arena tanpa melihat seolah teritori itu tercipta hanya untuknya.

Kaki Eichi bergerak lincah, meluncur dan memeluk gravitasi, berputar sekali, dua kali, melepas satu tangannya sebelum meletakkannya di pinggul pasangannya, hanya untuk menemukan bukan anatomi lembut seorang gadis di telapak tangannya, melainkan otot-otot keras yang sebanding dengan milik seorang laki-laki. Terkejut, Eichi membuka kedua matanya.

Untuk menatap sepasang iris peridot dengan ekspresi super kosong milik Tsukinaga Leo.

Kericuhan kecil di belakang punggung Eichi sebelumnya adalah keributan yang dibuat seseorang yang mendorong Leo untuk menggantikan sang Produser. Entah siapa, dan entah bagaimana. Leo sendiri masih menatap Eichi dengan tatapan datar, seolah ia sendiri juga terkejut dan masih memproses fakta dibawa masuk ke dalam arena oleh musuh terbesarnya, tetapi kemudian, mata itu menggelap, alisnya bertaut dan dahinya berkerut dalam, ekspresi datar nan kosong dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi mengancam dan dipenuhi kekesalan.

 _Waltz_ mendadak berubah menjadi _Tango_. Eichi melepaskan tangannya pada punggung Leo, keduanya bergerak cepat menelusuri arena, Leo berusaha keras menginjak kaki Eichi, sesekali memutar kakinya untuk menendang sang _Emperor_ , mata Leo meneriakkan pembantaian, dan tubuhnya dengan lincah mengubah tarian menjadi senjata pembunuhan.

Setiap beberapa langkah sekali, Leo berhasil menginjak kaki Eichi, dan sebuah senyum kemenangan sadis tertampang di wajah sang Raja, tetapi ia masih tidak puas. Kakinya kembali berputar, dan langkahnya semakin cepat. Dengan ajaibnya dan dengan absurdnya tidak goyah sama sekali dengan irama musik yang tidak begitu pas untuk menari _tango_.

Sang Raja terlalu terfokus untuk menginjak kaki Eichi, ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya dibawa berputar berkali-kali, mengelilingi arena seolah mereka benar-benar niat untuk menari.

Eichi berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Leo dengan caranya sendiri, bukan seorang Tenshouin namanya bila ia dikalahkan pada apa yang menjadi spesialisnya sendiri, dan lagipula ia masih membutuhkan kakinya, terima kasih banyak.

“Oya, sepertinya aku ditendang dari lampu sorot, eh?” Rei terkekeh, memilih untuk menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara dan menari di sudut arena, ikut memandang ke tengah arena untuk menjaga kalau-kalau Leo berusaha menjejalkan sepatunya ke mulut Eichi atau semacamnya.

Semua pasang mata yang tersisa menatap sang Maharaja dan sang Mantan Raja, mulut mereka terbuka, bertanya-tanya apakah tarian _tango_ sempurna itu memang tidak disengaja.

Oli ditambahkan ke dalam api, dan lagu kembali diganti. Kali ini, lagu milik satu-satunya _unit_ paling emo di Yumenosaki.

Leo memutar kakinya untuk tendangan terakhir yang berhasil dihindari Eichi, dengan decakkan lidah karena kecewa tendangannya tidak kena, pemuda itu bergerak menjauh dari sang _Emperor_ yang menarik Hajime Shino dari kerumunan untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Leo menggulung lengan jaketnya sendiri dan berdiri di tengah arena yang kosong. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa musuh terbesarnya sedang bergerak asyik di belakangnya. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya lagi, hilang sudah Tsukinaga Leo yang berlarian ke sana dan kemari dengan spidol permanen dan inspirasi, digantikan dengan seorang Raja yang telah lama ditendang dari eksistensi.

Semua orang tahu Leo juga memiliki talenta untuk menari, tetapi sulit rasanya mempercayai fakta bahwa pemimpin _Knights_ itu dapat bergerak serius. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu lagi. Masa lalu yang melibatkan beberapa kenangan buruk yang sebaiknya tidak digali.

Rei dan Eichi terlupakan, Leo dengan sukses menarik semua perhatian.

“Astaga~ Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Raja kita menari,” Arashi mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi berbinar menatap pemimpin _unit_ -nya yang bergerak lincah tanpa peduli situasi, menguasai satu dan setiap inchi arena, melakukan trik-trik di udara yang mengundang decak kagum dari para junior yang terpaku dan terpesona.

“Bukankah setiap tampil ia menari?” Tsukasa Suou bertanya, mengerjap heran.

Arashi tersenyum, “Maksudku menari seperti ini. Di panggung, tarian kita harus saling melengkapi. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, talenta Raja kita ada di tarian jenis ini yang mudah beradaptasi—mau menari sendiri, atau berdua, atau bertiga, begitulah~!” tawa Arashi lagi.

Atmosfir kemenangan lagi-lagi berada di kelas 3-B, dengan tarian improvisasi Leo dan gerakan lincah Rei mengalahkan tarian ala bangsawan milik Eichi—dengan paksa merebut semua mata dan perhatian yang ada di dalam sana. Tetapi senyum sang _Emperor_ belum menghilang, tanda bahwa ia masih memiliki sebuah rencana lain yang mencurigakan.

Orang terakhir yang belum memasuki medan perang muncul dari sisi arena, kedua lengan jaket tergulung, senyum percaya diri terpampang. Lagu milik UNDEAD masih berdentum.

"Mungkin mereka bilang gerakanmu itu keren, tapi sesungguhnya mereka tak tahu apa yang paling mereka inginkan di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam," Izumi menarik napas panjang.

Detik berikutnya, Izumi melangkah memasuki panggung. Kakinya bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti ritme gerakan sang Raja yang masih menguasai arena. Seluruh mata terkesima. Kini, lampu sorot tidak lagi bersama sang raja dengan mahkota keemasan, namun sang pangeran dengan mahkota perak—bahkan Leo pun hampir berhenti bergerak untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman seperjuangannya itu.

Sena melakukan _moon walk_ hingga ke tengah panggung dan menyisir rambut sewarna kelabunya dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Melirik penonton. Sesaat, mata kedua _Knights_ yang berada pada bagian panggung yang sama itu saling pandang. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Menunggu apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seperti yang lalu, lagu mendadak berganti. Apa yang tadinya penuh semangat berapi-api berubah menjadi lagu yang sangat lembut dan rapuh, diwarnai suara yang bikin mengantuk.

Dan gerakan berikutnya datang tanpa mereka sangka-sangka. Izumi merapatkan jarak diantara kedua kakinya, kemudian berjinjit hingga ke ujung jemari, dengan kedua tangan di depan perutnya. Gerakan Izumi anggun dan sangat lembut, berbeda dengan penampilan menari yang serampangan milik pemimpin _unit_ -nya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda beriris lazuardi itu telah melompat-lompat dengan berjinjit pada satu kaki, menguasai gravitasi seolah ia memiliki sayap sendiri. Dengan lincah beradaptasi pada lagu yang berubah, menyingkirkan Leo dari tengah arena hampir seketika. Beberapa anak kelas tiga dengan terang-terangan menahan tawa, berusaha menahan rasa malu mereka.

"Yuu- _kun_! Lihat! Lihat aku!"

Yang dipanggil malah berbalik dan melangkah ke toilet terdekat.

Tentu saja, semua orang lupa kakak kelas mereka yang paling senang melempar pekerjaan kepada adik kelasnya adalah seorang penari balet yang agak profesional. Semua mata ganti memandang Izumi, mulut mereka terbuka karena suasana anti-klimaks yang tiba-tiba.

Sebagian orang yang tersisa terpaksa memegangi Tsukasa dan Narukami yang mendadak ingin melempar diri ke air mancur sekolah saking malunya.

Katakan saja sejak saat itu, tidak ada satu pun adik kelas yang mampu memandang Izumi Sena dalam cahaya yang sama.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, salam kenal!
> 
> Ini adalah fanfict pertama Azu di fandom Ensemble Stars, terinspirasi dari fakta di wikia kalau beberapa karakter di sana memiliki tarian sebagai specialitynya, sebenarnya ide ini sudah ada sejak lama, berhubung Azu suka banget sama Leo, uhuk, tapi baru sempet ditulis sekarang karena kesibukan dunia nyata. Terima kasih kepada Kaprinut untuk deskripsi Izumi yang sangat anti klimaks dan bantuannya terhadap waltz absurd antara Eichi dan Leo! Azu traktir doa saja ya~
> 
> Azu tidak mau menendang Producer, jadi Azu sebisa mungkin memasukkan dia ke dalam sini, walaupun tanpa nama, karena terus terang saja, kan gak lucu kalo typo dari Anzu ke Azu. /nope
> 
> Uh well, Azu tidak mengship siapapun di dalam fandom ini, jadi mungkin kalian semua bisa menambahkan 'no pairing' atau mungkin 'Producer x Entah Siapa' dalam ekspetasi? Azu tidak bisa baca kanji dan katanaka, jadi maafkan bila seandainya cara berbicara dan sejarah atau masa lalu mereka salah, uhuk.
> 
> Sekian dari Azu, atas kesudiannya membaca fanfict absurd ini, terima kasih banyak!
> 
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
